


I Can’t Let You Know The Truth

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for h/c bingo on lj <br/>Sam can’t stand to see Dean with anyone else. But he can’t let Dean know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can’t Let You Know The Truth

[h/c bingo card](http://jasmineisland.livejournal.com/3483.html)

Title: I Can’t Let You Know The Truth

Prompt: Unrequited Pining

Medium: Fic

Characters: Sam Dean/OFC

Warning: non-explicit het sex

Word Count: 679

Summary: Sam can’t stand to see Dean with anyone else. But he can’t let Dean know why.  
  


When the front door opened, Dean looked up from the girl he was currently screwing into the sofa. “Out! Now!”

“Dean!” Sam made sure his tone was a whiny as it could get.

The TV remote flew across the room, narrowly missing the younger boy’s head.

“Get the fuck out, Runt!”

Backing up towards the door. “Fine! Sorry! You were the one that said you wouldn’t bring Kathy here again!”

“Kathy?” Now the girl on the sofa became interested in the conversation. Shoving Dean off of her body, she sat up. “Who the fuck is Kathy?”

Sam’s face showed guilt, but Dean knew the little bastard didn’t mean any of it. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

The girl got up and grabbed her jeans. “You son of a bitch!”

“Come on, Deb. Sammy’s just being a dick.” Dean shot a glare that translated to _you’re dead_ to Sam.

“This isn’t a peep show, you little shit!” Now her words were directed at Sam, who hadn’t even looked her way as she got dressed.

The younger boy’s eyes had never left his brother’s. Throwing his jeans on, Dean crossed the room to grip Sam’s shirt. “You little asshole! What the fuck is up with you?”

“Not my fault you fuck anything that breathes, Dean. How can I keep them straight, I-“ His voice cut off when his back was slammed into the wall. Using his arms, Sam tried to break the larger boy’s grip on him. Beginning to struggle in earnest, Sam realized just how pissed off Dean was. “Let go.”

“I should kick your ass.”

Deb moved past both of them. “You’re both assholes!”She slammed the door behind her.

“God dammit, Dean, let me go.” Dean wearing only his jeans, held Sam up against the wall. The muscles in his biceps and pecs were shaking with the anger they were containing. The blood rushed to Sam’s dick so fast he thought he was going to pass out. Panic took over and he began to fight Dean tooth and nail to get away.

“I want to know what the fuck is up with you?”

“Let me go! God dammit, let me go! Get the fuck away from me!” Terrified that his brother would figure out the effect he had on him, Sam started swinging blindly. His hand slipped between Dean’s arms and caught the older boy on the chin.

Dean’s teeth actually clattered together and he saw red. “You little son of a bitch!” He gripped Sam’s arm, swung him around and shoved him into the bedroom so hard he actually bounced across the bed and hit the floor. “You stay the fuck away from me.”

With the safety of the bed hiding him from his brother, Sam pressed a hand down on his erection, willing it to go away. He could hear Dean muttering and slamming things in the living room. Hearing how happy his brother was going to be to be going on a hunt with their father and leaving him in the morning broke his heart. But it was better than having his brother find out. If Dean had known that he’d stood in the doorway watching him, getting hard, wishing with everything in him the he’d been the one under the older boy, he’d never see his brother again. That much Sam was sure of. Keeping his distance, using anger to keep Dean from getting suspicious, and constantly watching that he didn’t let his true feeling show kept Sam on an edge he didn’t think he would survive. The moment he heard the door slam signaling Dean was gone, he jumped up. The shower was as hot as Sam could stand it, as if he were trying to wash the thoughts from his mind. But the thoughts of Dean with that girl kept flashing through his head and he finally gave in, jerking himself almost painfully, actually punishing himself instead of pleasuring. The water was cold by the time it washed the evidence of what he thought of as sickness along with his tears.


End file.
